kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Termina
|category = Final Boss |jap_name = エンデ・ニル (Ende Niru) |jap_meaning = End Nil |ability = Water, Fire, Ice, Beam, Bomb, Stone, ESP, Wing}} Void Termina, also titled as Destroyer of Worlds '''or '''True Destroyer of Worlds '''and referred to as the '''Dark Lord by Hyness, is a titanic god-like being appearing in Kirby Star Allies, serving as the final boss and the true main antagonist of the story mode. Physical Appearance Void Termina is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. He has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on his neck. His white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. He has horns that stretch down his hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on his limbs and waist. Draping from his shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on his shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. He has strange purple symbols on the lower half of his body, and has the symbol that The Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness have on his waist armor. He appears to have the feet of an elephant, and his toes can be seen out of his leg armor. He has a medallion with an eye for a weak point, which moves all over his body. Once his health is depleted, Void Termina will fall to the ground and his head will fall off, allowing Kirby and friends to enter his body. In his second phase, Kirby and friends fight the core's protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, the Mage Generals and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the core takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. Once they do, everyone (including the Mage Generals and Hyness, who are absent for the rest of the fight) is ejected from Void Termina's body. In his third phase, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. His arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass, and his lower body transforms into a tail made up of heart-shaped segments. Once he loses his health, Void Termina will once again fall to the ground and lose his head, letting Kirby and co. enter his body once more. In his final phase, Kirby and Co. face off with Void Termina's core, a purple sphere with strange colors swirling around its mass. Three dark spots move about the surface of the core, often forming faces (including one very similar to Kirby himself). As it takes damage, the core can also transform into something that closely resembles Dark Matter, with ten triangular spikes protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter difficulty, Void Termina's coloration is much different. He takes on a more angelic color scheme, with the gray skin and red decals now colored white and blue, respectively. Despite these changes, the mane of feathers on his neck remains unchanged. His core also turns white, and is now called Void Soul. These changes are most likely done to alert the player to the fact that the battle has significantly changed, unlike most other bosses in The Ultimate Choice. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's coloration changes further. His color scheme becomes more demonic, using primarily black and red colors only. The mane of feathers on his neck and his wings are changed to a yellowish-orange. His core retains its white coloring, but also features a blood-red eye and rainbow veins pulsing throughout its body, and is simply called Void. Battle While fighting Void Termina in the Star Allies Sparkler, he is immune to attacks. The only way for Kirby to deal damage is to destroy several eye-like weak points that expose themselves on the body, with five appearing on the first and third phase. These weak points are on the chest, right shoulder, left shoulder, back, and head, respectively. In his first phase, Void Termina can only be damaged by hitting his exposed weak points. When the first weak point is exposed, Void Termina attacks by punching the ground to create three shockwave pillars that move towards Kirby and his allies. When his second weak point is exposed, he jumps on the ground to create regular shockwaves. When his fourth weak point is exposed, he transforms his hands into Ultra Swords, which he can imbue with either Sizzle, Zap, or Blizzard; he swings his swords twice into the ground, creating energy waves that move along the ground or through the air. Then, he swings both of his swords to create a giant X that moves towards the Star Allies Sparkler. In Void Termina's second phase, the core's only two attacks are spouting out strange symbols that harm anyone on contact and dropping red drops of harmful liquid from the ceiling. If Kirby swallows a symbol, he will be hurt. By depleting the core's health and (except in The Ultimate Choice) pulling on the four handles that drop down from it, Kirby and his friends can initiate the next phase. In his third phase, Void Termina can swoop down from the air and charge at the Star Allies Sparkler. If Kirby and his friends are in a spot where they are face-to-face with Void Termina's weak point, then the game slows down, allowing them to dish out lots of damage. He can create elemental arrows that create elemental shockwaves when they hit the ground. He can then summon multiple spears, which causes a top-down perspective to be forced upon the player. A circle indicates where the spears will land. Void Termina then creates a double-edged axe. He backs off slowly, then starts charging towards the Star Allies Sparkler. When he reaches it, he slams the axe into the ground, which creates a shockwave. He then summons a replica of the Master Crown to fire lasers that sweep across the ground. In his fourth phase, Kirby and co. fight Void Termina's core. The core will start by creating shockwaves with gaps in them that will turn any of Kirby's allies against him. They can damage Kirby, but Kirby can damage them as well. Kirby must immediately throw a Friend Heart at them to re-friend them. If an attack hits an affected ally, they will take massive damage. Void Termina's core may also shoot multiple energy pellets out of its eyes. It then moves to the center of the screen, where it begins laughing while stretching out spikes from its body, similarly to Miracle Matter's Needle attack. Afterwards, it starts bouncing around the screen and into the background. When it jumps onto the foreground, it creates shockwaves three times before charging forward from the background, similarly to Drawcia Soul. Near the end of the fight, it transforms into its Dark Matter form, where it fires multiple lasers at the heroes. It also expels miniature versions of itself which bear Dark Matter's orbs, albeit translucent in appearance. They position themselves somewhere in the area and will try to inhale Kirby and his friends. Void Termina (Soul Melter) When fighting Void Termina in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter, all of his attacks in his first three forms have been enhanced. For example, his jumping attack in his first phase now releases three shockwaves per jump instead of just one, and his elemental arrow attack in his third phase now shoots four arrows instead of just two. Void Termina also lacks his standard fourth phase. Instead, Kirby faces off against Void Soul as the final part of the battle. Void Termina (Soul Melter EX) When fighting Void Termina in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter EX, his attacks are further enhanced, being faster, stronger, and generally less avoidable. For example, he can now twirl when he jumps, and upon landing, he will release shockwaves both on the ground and in mid-air, and the elemental arrow attack during his third phase is now more accurate, typically landing directly in front of Kirby instead of flying past them. Additionally, the first four weak points appear all at once (arms, stomach, and back) instead of them appearing once the previous one is destroyed. His second form is also bolstered. Instead of sending glyphs out randomly, Void Termina will use them more strategically, sending them to one side of the arena and then sweeping them across, or causing a minor explosion of them. He will also release a glyph which glows red and alternates through symbols that when destroyed drops a Maxim Tomato. Just like his form in Soul Melter, Kirby does not face off against Void Termina's usual fourth phase, or even Void Soul; rather, he faces a new incarnation named Void. In story mode, when its health is depleted, Void Termina's core will begin spasming as it fires lasers all over the screen. The body will then spit out Kirby and co. along with the core before vanishing. Exclusively in the Story Mode encounter, a final battle sequence occurs. Void Termina's core, now free of its body, transforms into its Dark Matter form. The Star Allies Sparkler and Void Termina fire lasers at each other. To defeat Void Termina, the player needs to mash a button or spin the control stick as indicated to push Void Termina's laser back, until eventually, Kirby's laser reaches Void Termina, dealing damage. After being hit three times, Void Termina will greatly increase the size of its laser. After holding it off, Kirby and his friends increase the size of their own laser to match; at this point, the player must mash A, B, X, and Y all at once to push the laser back and deal the final hit. After landing the finishing blow, Kirby's friends neutralize Void Termina's core in a cutscene, causing it to explode. History Void Termina is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness and The Three Mage-Sisters worship, revived from the Jamba Heart by the former. According to Hyness, there was a book of legends that foretold the restoration of those who were masters of a matter most dark and the reawakening of Void Termina, however, it’s unknown who the creators of this book were. It could be presumed that those who worshipped Void Termina in the past wrote this book, akin to the Holy Bible and other religious books. It's said that Void Termina was fought and sealed by four warriors who used spears of the heart. Void Termina exists in all dimensions, but his form in Another Dimension inspired a race known as the ancients, who created the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, the Novas, and other legendary treasures, to write various scrolls and sacred texts about Void Termina and the seal that contained him. This is evidenced by the battle with Void Termina, where his swords have hilts that look like the Master Crown, and he uses a projection of the Master Crown to fire lasers. According to the Japanese version of the pause screen description for his second phase in the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice, Void Termina was born as the origin of the matters of dark, dream, soul, and heart, and Void Soul’s pause screen description states that Void Termina is reincarnated throughout the ages depending on whether negative energy or positive energy is gathered. Music Related Quotes Trivia *Void Termina is the second final boss to have four health bars, the first being Star Dream Soul OS. *The "mask" that Void Termina wears in his first and third phases greatly resembles the face of the Halcandran version of Bouncy that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. '' **It is also very similar to the mask worn by Sachiel in the anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. Furthermore, both creatures share a similar basic design, having a bulky black-skinned body with elongated proportions, and both are portrayed as mysterious beings with apocalyptic powers. *In his second phase, the heartbeat of Void Termina can be heard in the HD Rumble of the player's Joy-Con controllers. *Void Termina's core is similar to Magolor's third form in the Main Mode from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, in that they are both named the same as their previous form, but in the Extra Mode of the game, they have a different coloration, are suffixed with the name "Soul," and use more powerful attacks. *In his third phase, Void Termina's wings are very similar to Zero2's, with the red and white color scheme. The actual appearance of the wings (several geometric fragments) could also be referencing Star Dream and Marx's wings. *Void Termina's core has some visual similarities to Drawcia Soul, as well as similar attack patterns. *The hexagonal "ground" inside Void Termina's body greatly resembles the terrain from Dark Star. *One of the faces made by Void Termina's core form is similar to Zero2's "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before he reveals his true form). *Void Termina's core needle attack is very similar to Miracle Matter's needle attack. *All of Void Termina's roars are slower versions of Kirby's voice clips. *Unlike all other bosses, Friend Hearts will slightly damage both Void Termina's fourth phase, Void Soul and Void, possibly because of Void Termina's being summoned via the Jamba Heart. **This may also be because he has no heart or love in himself, as he was born from the "total absence of care" and was also composed of dark energy. This, in turn, may allude to Dark Matter and its backstory, that Dark Matter grew jealous of Planet Popstar and its inhabitants because nobody wanted to be its friend. *Void Termina's appearance in his fourth phase may imply that he is related to Kirby and Dark Matter in some way. **However, it is unknown if Kirby, or even Void Termina himself, is made of Dark Matter, as Gooey is. ***Should Void Termina be confirmed to be the origin of Dark Matter, it is unclear if that fact indicates that Zero was a mere underling of a higher being, despite previous suggestions that Zero was the main source of Dark Matter. *The eyes that appear on Void Termina's body have a visual similarity to Dark Nebula's eye. *In Version 2.0.0, the fourth phase music was altered to contain more bass and different guitars, with an added reverb to the introduction. **Additionally, another change to the background of the track has similarities to Dark Matter's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3, notably the drums. *The symbols on Void Termina's waist, though difficult to see normally, hold some nods to other characters, past ''Kirby'' titles, and Kirby Star Allies itself. On his waist, there seem to be symbols of Meta Knight's mask, the Star Rod, Dark Nebula, a Miracle Fruit, one of King Dedede's gloves, a Gordo, a film camera, a missile that resembles that of the Missile ability, a sword, a parasol, a Waddle Dee's face, mirrors, a butterfly, and even what appears to be Qbby from the BOXBOY! series, among other symbols. *One of Void Termina's attacks in "heart" form is to fire shadowy symbols. Though they have a similar coloration to the symbols on his body, their shapes do not have any close resemblance to these symbols, or to those found on the Jambandra Base's force field. *Notes from the ESRB that explain Kirby Star Allies’s E10+ rating explicitly mention Void Termina, saying: "During one boss battle, players pilot a starship and shoot projectiles at a winged-creature from a third-person perspective."ESRB *Void Termina has the most unique health bars out of any boss in Kirby Star Allies, in which these are the health bars for the first and third phases. Unlike the other bosses, Void Termina’s health bar consists of five parts, each with an eye, which symbolize his weak points. The more the eye takes damage, the more the part will crack. **This somewhat resembles the health bar that both Grand Doomer and Magolor share when using their shields, which are then shattered by Super Abilities. However, these were broken by just one hit, while Void Termina's health bar has different HP value's for every part. *If the player is defeated in Void Termina’s third phase and tries the battle again, a new cutscene will play, which consists of Void Termina flying around in the sky before roaring while his health bar fills up. *If Kirby and his friends go near Void Termina from a different direction than his head when it has fallen off and the entrance to his body is exposed, they will still be sucked inside of him as if they entered directly. *If all of Void Termina's forms are counted (including the three variations of his core), he has the most forms of any boss in the entire Kirby series, with a total of twelve forms. Artwork 1a.png|Void Termina, along with other Final Bosses. Gallery Void Termina P3.png|Void Termina in bird form Void_Termina_Soul_Melter.jpg|Void Termina's appearance in The Ultimate Choice. KSA_Void_Termina_Heart.jpg|Void Termina's core KSA_Void_Termina_Bird_Spears.jpg|Void Termina rains down spears. VoidTermina_Master_Crown.jpg|Void Termina utilizing a replica of the Master Crown. TD_Void_Termina_Jump.jpg|Void Termina's appearance during Soul Melter EX. Inside_True_Destroyer.jpg|Inside Void Termina during Soul Melter EX. True_Destroyer_Quad_Crown.jpg|Void Termina preparing for a massive blast using four Master Crown replicas. References Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Ancients Category:ESP Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wing Enemies Category:Novel Characters